The subject application is directed to a system and method for thin client graphical user interface development. In particular, the subject application is directed to a system and method for developing and integrating a graphical user interface for document processing operations.
Modern devices perform a myriad of complex tasks. A graphical user interface is a preferred mechanism to allow for relative ease in control or operation of such devices in an intuitive manner. By judicious selection and placement of control indicia, such as icons, text, pictures, and the like, an unsophisticated or casual user can readily control complex operations. Graphical user interfaces are particularly useful in connection with document processing devices, such as printers, copiers and facsimile machines, particularly office devices that have more than one of these traditional document processing capabilities. Intuitive interfaces are largely essential when one or more of these traditional functions is coupled, together with more modern additions of electronic mail or electronic document transmission or storage, including local and wide area electronic document communication.
Development of an effective graphical user interface is a difficult and time consuming process. A developer must understand precise details of operation of an associated device, including a series of operations that may be required for a particular task. For example, a copying operation may require two-sided or duplex copying, collating multiple copies and completion of a stapling or a hole punch operation on each completed copy. A well-designed graphical user interface requires a developer to be able to view, critique, and refine an interface during development.
Earlier systems require a developer to write complex machine instructions to generate and place various components of a user interface during development. This process makes it difficult to accurately visualize an interface under development. Furthermore, such a procedure is prone to lack the optimization and refinement that would result from a graphical development tool that allows for quick assembly of a user interface with immediate visual feedback as to an interface under development.
In addition to the forgoing, current user interface development is relegated to a particular target device. By way of example, an interface developed for operation on a Windows device platform would have to be rewritten to operate on a Linux platform. Further, an interface written for a 640×480 pixel CRT with mouse control may need to be rewritten to operation on a 1024×768 LCD touchscreen. Thus, redundant, time consuming development must be made for different device platforms.
It would be desirable to have a system and method to facilitate fast and accurate development of graphical user interfaces, which interfaces are readily integrated to different device platforms, including different hardware or software environments.